


Talk on the Docks

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode S04E15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riddler isnt an ass, Some characters only mentioned, they actually talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "For a second there I thought you were actually gonna shoot me" prompt sent by Jade.Another version of the docks scene from 4x15.





	Talk on the Docks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



> Riddler is nicer in this becuase I am the creator of this universe and I make the rules.

 

The pier was grey, the sky a light steel blue with only a few wispy clouds. For once there was actual good weather, in Gotham, he really was going to die. And it would be by the hands of these two idiots. Gosh, those were going to be the last words he'd ever hear, a stupid joke that was probably started by a third grader. Honestly, he was a bit insulted at how anticlimactic it was. He was going to be shot like a dog. On his knees, facing the river. At least Oswald had been standing when he shot him. He did think it was a bit ironic that he'd die at the exact place he shot the man that he was now dying to keep safe. Dying to save the man that tried to kill him. Why did they keep going in circles taking up one another's roles? At least this would put an end to it. He wouldn't have to hear Ed whine about the 'innocent' girlfriend who used exposure therapy on them, who hit them and manipulated them. Oswald manipulated them too. Riddler had moved on from that, he hadn't forgiven, but he was almost sure it wouldn't happen again. Ed wasn't. He was too busy feeling. He'd always been that way, his trust was easily given and easily broken. Oswald had been the one person to see them and not tried to dismiss half of what he saw. He was the only friend they'd ever had. Even Lee only liked Ed. The sounds of two shots pulled him out of his thoughts. Whether 'him' was Riddler or Ed, that wasn't clear, they'd always been so interwoven. When he didn't feel the horrendous pain he expected he first chalked it up to shock, or that his mouth was sending too many pain signals for the bullets ripping through his flesh to register. But then he heard two thuds on either side of him. Now, that brought a new understanding to the lack of balistically caused pain. He hadn't been the one shot. It took less than two seconds to register what that meant (third shooter, possible danger to his life) and grab one of the guns off the ground and swivel up to aim it at the figure. _Oswald._ It was Oswald. His shoulders dropped, whether from the relief of his not quite forgiven friend being alright or that at least this man would let him have some dignity in his death, he didn't know. Except Oswald lowered his gun. What was he doing there anyway? He should've waited at the Falcone mansion until Sofia returned to kill her. It hadn't been enough time for her to have killed Penn and get back there for Oswald to kill her then for him get here to the docks. Which meant he was here to-

"Oswald, is Sofia?" Ed had stashed his stolen firearm into the back of his waistband.

"No."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Revenge isn't worth a -" Oswald cut himself off. The silence was awkward. They both knew what he was going to say; _a friend._

"For a second there, I thought you were actually going to shoot me," he tried as an icebreaker. It felt weak and awkward off his lips. Oswald didn't reply. "I would have, still do, deserve it."

"Ed, no." Oswald's gaze was confusing, a little sad, a little conflicted, a little like he was holding himself back from saying or doing what he wanted.

"I shot you here, twice."

"You only shot me once, Ed. You didn't have bullets the second time."

"But I pulled the trigger. If the gun hadn't have been empty you would've been shot, again"

"That doesn't matter anymore-"

"Then what _does_ matter?!" Oswald was silent. "I can't forgive you for that, but I can move forward. Ed, he forgave you a long time ago but he can't move on." Oswald's mouth was open, he closed it, thinking better. Riddler wiped some blood off his (their) chin. "Ed, and I, we never told you why I exist,"

"You were created when he shot me, I know,"

"We lied. I've been around before we even heard of you,"

"What-"

"I'm supposed to be stronger, smarter, for him. I was made to protect him, to keep him company, to help him."

"He said something about having a stronger person he wanted to be-"

"He wanted to be like me, but that's not important. What's important is that both of us trusted you and you hurt us, the reason he liked you so much was _because_ I trusted you, when you were our friend it was like we were one person, we weren't at war with each other we could just be. But then you betrayed our trust and hurt us. I couldn't let you have the chance to do that again and Ed was too hurt to do anything about it."

"That's why you shot me?"

"I couldn't let us be trapped in a relationship like _that_ again,"

"Like wha-" Oswald stopped. Understanding passed through his face, it wasn't easy to watch. It was an ugly realization. "You mean someone- _oh, Ed,_ Shit. No wonder, Ed, I'm sorry. I should never have done any of it, I should've just told you how I felt. Shit, I messed up so-" Oswald stopped, he was staring at them. Why? Their cheeks were wet. _Don't cry don't cry, crying makes it all worse, don't-_ "Ed?"

"Do you mean it?" Riddler let Ed come forward, staying behind a bit and keeping watch. He winced at every painful movement of his jaw. He spoke softly. Oswald sensed the change.

"Of course, I knew that what I did was wrong, I regret it so much,"

"What about bringing him forward?"

"I should've stopped when I saw how it upset you,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"You saved me, _again_." Oswald gasped, then he moved forward, pulling a soaked handkerchief out of the coat's pocket. He reached up hesitantly and Ed leaned down. He worked gently, wiping away tears and blood. Now, maybe they could move forward, together. (After Ed got medical care and they fetched Martin of course).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
